¡No te cases con ella!
by Hikari-chika
Summary: Si no hubiera sido tan tonta y necia y no hubiera intentado impedir esa boda, ahora no me estaría volviendo loca tratando de arreglar el evento, reconciliar a los novios y recuperar a mis amigos...¿en que rayos estaba pensando?" Edward-Bella/Alice-Jasper
1. Prefacio y Capítulo 1

* * *

**PREFACIO**

Mi único propósito cuando decidí venir y hospedarme con los Cullen, era evitar una boda.

En mis primeros días con ellos hice lo posible y hasta lo imposible por cancelar el fatídico evento que pretendía arruinar mis sueños a futuro, que pretendía alejarme el gran amor de mi vida.

Pero luego llegó él, y me di cuenta de que él era el verdadero y único amor de mi vida. Todo lo que había sentido antes no tenía comparación.

Y por culpa de mis estúpidos planes, ahora tenía una boda por arreglar, una pareja por reconciliar, una amiga por recuperar… y el maldito tiempo se me venía encima.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_-…y continúa en los primeros lugares. Parece que esta chica solo sabe escribir Best Sellers. Sin duda alguna es una grandiosa escritora, por lo que hemos preparado para todos ustedes un reportaje especial de nuestra querida…_

Apagué el televisor. No me interesaba en absoluto escuchar una historia sobre mi misma; seguramente estaría plagada de mentiras y medias verdades.

Me levanté del sofá y llevé mi taza de café, ahora vacía, a la cocina. Regresé a la sala y me senté, encendí la televisión y comencé a cambiar los canales rápidamente.

Estaba total y completamente aburrida. Hacía apenas una semana que mi nuevo libro había sido publicado y desde hacia ya algún tiempo que la musa de la inspiración simplemente no se dignaba a visitarme.

Me quedé ensimismada viendo un comercial, por lo que el timbre del teléfono me sobresaltó.

-¿Hola?

-¡Oh Bella! ¡Felicidades! Acabo de ver las noticias.

Reconocí esa voz de inmediato. Era nada más y nada menos que mi amiga Ángela Weber. Sonreí feliz al darme cuenta de que ella estaba realmente alegre por mí.

- Gracias Ángela, ¿cómo estas? Dime por favor que no viste el dichoso reportaje ese…

Ella soltó una risita agradable.

- Claro que lo vi. De ninguna forma me lo perdería. Incluso hice una grabación – me respondió risueña.

- Ja ja ja – dije sarcástica -. No puedo creer que hayas desperdiciado 15 minutos de tu tiempo viendo una tontería así.

- Vamos, vamos, que no fue ninguna tontería. No estuvo tan mal. Fue bastante emotivo en realidad –. Se aclaró la garganta, y prosiguió con un tono de voz distinto – "La hermosa Isabella Swan, con sus apenas 24 años de edad, ya se encuentra hasta arriba en la lista de los mejores escritores… una chica valiente y honesta que a su escasa edad ya ha tenido que enfrentarse a…"

- No me cuentes nada mas – la interrumpí malhumorada. – No quiero saber qué han dicho.

- Esta bien Bella. Pero no te preocupes, no fue tan horrible – dijo alegremente. – Y dime, ¿tienes planes para el día de hoy?

- Pues…

- Perfecto, nos vemos para comer. En el lugar de siempre, a las 3 en punto. Jacob también irá. ¿Qué opinas?

- No me dejarías negarme aunque quisiera, ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

Bufé fastidiada, pero en realidad estaba feliz. Si no fuera por Ángela y Jacob, pasaría todo mi tiempo libre encerrada en mi casa.

- Bien, te veré más tarde – se despidió ella.

- Ok

- Se puntual

- Ok

- Adiós

- Ok

- Cielos, para se escritora tienes muy poco vocabulario, ¿no? – soltó una risita y colgó.

Colgué también y me dirigí hacia la ventana. Desde mi departamento, ubicado en el piso 20, tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad. El sol en lo alto del cielo parecía anunciar que ese sería un gran día. Pero por alguna ilógica razón yo tenía el presentimiento de que algo nada agradable estaba a punto de ocurrir.

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Eché una última ojeada a mi atuendo y sonreí. No es que fuera apasionada por la moda o algo así, pero sin duda me gustaba lucir presentable. Tomé mi cartera y justo cuando me disponía a salir al encuentro con mis dos amigos, el teléfono sonó.

"Cielos" pensé "que poca confianza tiene Ángela en mi, ni que se me fuera a olvidar nuestra cita".

Pero al ver la pantalla del teléfono me desconcerté. No tenía idea de a quien pertenecía el número que mostraba el identificador; muy pocas personas conocían mi número, por lo que era extraño que recibiera llamadas de personas que no fueran mis padres, o mis amigos Ángela y Jacob, el cual además era mi editor.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estas? – me preguntó una voz aterciopelada y varonil que no reconocí.

- ¿Quién habla?

- ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozcas la voz de tu mejor amigo? – me preguntó indignado.

"No es posible". Mi corazón se detuvo ante la posibilidad.

- ¿Jasper? – logré preguntar en apenas un susurro.

- ¿Quién mas? – Rió encantadoramente y ahora mi corazón se aceleró emocionado.

- ¡Oh Jasper! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no se de ti! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Sigues en Europa? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ¿Por qué rayos ha pasado tanto tiempo sin que te dignaras a llamarme?

Él se rió y yo me sonrojé tontamente. Le había soltado un montón de preguntas en un tiempo record.

- Estoy bien. Y según escuché en la televisión tú estas mejor que nunca.

- Oh no… por favor dime que no viste el dichoso reportaje…

"¿Jasper vio el reportaje? ¿Es solo por eso por lo que se acordó de mi?" Me sonrojé ante la vergonzosa posibilidad de que él hubiera visto esa tonta noticia, y debo admitir que también me sentí un tanto desilusionada, ¿acaso me hablaba sólo por eso? "No, claro que no, él no haría eso".

- ¿Hicieron un reportaje sobre ti? Tendré que buscarlo.

- Por favor no lo hagas…

- Es tan agradable escucharte nuevamente. Incluso estoy imaginándote con la cara totalmente roja rogando porque no lo busque – él rió, y yo sentí como cientos de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago.

Estuvimos platicando un rato, de todo y de nada a la vez. Me sentía como en las nubes por tener la fortuna de escuchar su voz de nuevo. Jasper Hale había sido mi mejor amigo desde que estábamos en el instituto. En realidad había más que una simple amistad entre nosotros. Él había estado enamorado de mí cuando éramos jóvenes, y en varias ocasiones me lo dijo; pero yo soy una cobarde, siempre lo he sido, y con el pretexto de no arruinar nuestra amistad nunca deje que ocurriera nada entre nosotros. Y me he arrepentido mucho de lo estúpida que fui.

Luego él se fue a Europa. Al principio nos hablábamos casi todos los días y nos mandábamos e-mails. Y conforme fue pasando el tiempo, la comunicación se fue perdiendo… Las llamadas y los correos eran cada vez mas lejanos… y luego simplemente ya no hubo llamadas… Y debo admitir que apareció un hoyo enorme en mi corazón. Dolía. Y me recordaba lo estúpida que había sido al dejarlo ir.

- Me alegra que me hayas llamado – le dije. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

- Lo sé. Te he extrañado.

- Yo también.

- Lo sé.

Reímos juntos. Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Parecía que seguíamos siendo los mismos mejores amigos de toda la vida…

"¡No seas tonta Bella!" me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. "Aprovecha esta oportunidad. Ahora que te has dado cuenta de que amas a Jasper, no lo dejes ir. Posiblemente él sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ti, si no, ¿Por qué te llamaría?"

¿Por qué me llamaría? Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que él sintiera lo mismo por mi todavía? Mi corazón se aceleró.

"Jasper es el hombre más maravilloso que podría encontrar" me dije a mi misma. "Esta vez no lo dejaré ir" decidí.

- Y dime, ¿cuándo vendrás a visitarme? ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verte! – le dije.

- Bueno, Bella, en realidad esperaba que tú vinieras a visitarme.

¡Oh dios! ¿Me estaba invitando a ir con él a Europa? ¡Eso tenía que significar algo!

Mi pulso se aceleró nuevamente. Y mi mente comenzó a divagar, inventando un futuro espléndido: nosotros juntos en Europa, él declarándome que seguía amándome, y yo confesándole que yo también lo amaba.

- ¿Ir a Europa? – pregunté, mas bien para mi misma.

- En realidad Bells, ese es el motivo de mi llamada. Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo…

Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo. Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo. Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo. Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo. Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo.

Esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez, maravillosa y cautivadoramente. Estaba a punto de gritarle un entusiasmado "¡Sí, acepto!" cuando él continuó:

- Verás Bells… Me voy a casar.

* * *

Hola! Aki yo con una nueva historia que espero que les guste... Ayer estaba viendo una pelicula y me surgió la idea, ¿saben de cuál pelicula se trata? Desde luego que ocurriran muchas cosas diferentes... por ejemplo, que a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, este fic será un Edward-Bella...

Espero que me dejen muchos reviews dandome su opinión! Si la idea agrada pues continuaré con el fic, sino pues supongo que no tiene caso...

Reviews please! Bye n_n


	2. Capitulo 2

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_- En realidad Bells, ese es el motivo de mi llamada. Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo…_

_Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo. Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo. Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo. Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo. Quiero pedirte que vengas conmigo._

_Esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez, maravillosa y cautivadoramente. Estaba a punto de gritarle un entusiasmado "¡Sí, acepto!" cuando él continuó:_

_- Veras Bells… Me voy a casar._

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. De pronto sentí como si no pudiera respirar, y un escozor horrible se extendió por mis ojos. Sentí que no podría mantenerme de pie, y me deje caer hasta el piso, aunque como lo hice sin ningún cuidado me llevé un buen golpe.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido Bella? – me preguntó un preocupado Jasper desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Mmmmm, no, no fue nada… sólo me caí…

El rió.

- Vaya, supongo que no debería sorprenderme por el hecho de que tu equilibrio no haya mejorado… - rió nuevamente, y luego me dijo: - con respecto a lo que te dije…

- ¿Qué? ¿Este es el momento en que me dices que era una broma? – pregunté esperanzada.

- Pues no Bella. Realmente me voy a casar. ¿Como se te ocurre que te iba a inventar algo así? Y tú como mi mejor amiga no puedes faltar…

Mi mejor amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Mi mejor amiga.

Oh dios… la burbuja de cristal que acababa de crear, el cuento feliz que me acababa de inventar, de pronto estalló en mil pedacitos… ¿cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte que, justo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo y quería todo con él, él anuncia que se va a casar? Esto solo me podía pasar a mi… maldita mala suerte…

- Bella… ¿sigues ahí?

Respiré profundamente.

- Sí, aquí estoy – traté lo mas posible que mi voz saliera normal. – Es solo que, estoy sorprendida… no me imaginaba que me fueras a decir eso… Tú casándote…

- En realidad ni yo me lo creo todavía – me dijo alegremente. Demasiado alegremente para mi gusto.

- Y… ¿Quién es la afortunada? – le pregunté, aunque realmente no quería conocer la respuesta, quería colgar el teléfono, llorar un rato y maldecir por mi mala suerte.

- Alice Cullen – dijo el nombre como si fuera algo divino, como acariciando cada letra. – Te va a encantar en cuanto la conozcas. Por que vas a venir, ¿cierto? No puedo casarme si mi mejor amiga no esta aquí a mi lado… - y volvió a reír.

- Ay Jasper – contesté después de un rato –, no lo sé… tengo mucho trabajo – le mentí. - ¿Cuándo será? – le pregunté, aunque tampoco quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- En dos semanas.

¿¡Dos semanas!? ¡Eso era demasiado pronto!

- Vaya, parece que tienen mucha prisa – dije tratando de bromear –, no me digas que se comieron la torta antes del recreo…

- Ay Bells, claro que no. Es solo que, nos amamos.

Crush. Sentí que algo dentro de mí se desgarraba.

- Oye Jasper, disculpa pero debo irme. Tengo una cita y ya voy tarde… - bien, eso era mas o menos verdad. Ya iba bastante tarde para mi cita con Jacob y Ángela. Aunque en realidad no pensaba ir, no justo ahora, después de enterarme de esto…

- Bella, se que falta muy poco tiempo. Y sé que seguramente estarás muy ocupada. Pero me encantaría que vinieras – hablaba tan sinceramente, que por un momento consideré decirle "claro Jasper, ahí estaré, ¿cómo podría faltar a la boda de mi mejor amigo?" pero no lo hice. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar viéndolo casarse con otra?

- A mi también me encantaría pero…

- Vamos – me interrumpió –, estoy seguro de que podrías conseguir que te den un par de semanas… Mira, no me respondas en este momento. Te hablaré mañana para ver que has decidido.

- De acuerdo.

- Me dio gusto hablar contigo.

- A mi también.

- Te llamaré mañana, así que piénsalo.

- Claro, lo haré.

- Adiós Bells.

La llamada se cortó, pero yo me quedé ahí como tonta sosteniendo el teléfono.

Me sorprendí un poco al sentir como algunas lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

_Trata de controlarte Bella, _me dije a mi misma. _No puedes sentirte mal porque tu mejor amigo se vaya a casar, deberías estar feliz… Además, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que él anduviera toda la vida tras de ti, esperando a que le hicieras caso? ¡Fuiste una tonta!_

Y así seguí un buen rato. Regañándome a mi misma por no haber aprovechado el amor que mi amigo me había ofrecido antes.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo, el teléfono timbró. Lo tomé y contesté automáticamente.

- ¿Hola? – pregunté con la voz desprovista de emoción alguna.

- ¡Bella! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?

- Ángela… yo, lo siento… no me di cuenta… - mi voz se quebró y no pude continuar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No – le iba a responder que sí, que todo estaba bien. Pero no pude mentirle.

- ¿Qué pasa? – la pobre estaba realmente preocupada.

Intenté responderle. Pero comencé a sollozar. Y mi voz se negó a salir…

- Voy para allá – me dijo y colgó.

Ángela llegó realmente rápido. Seguramente Jacob, quien venía con ella, manejó como un maniático. Abrieron con la llave que yo les había dado algún tiempo atrás. Al entrar se quedaron ahí estáticos en la puerta, yo seguía en el mismo lugar que horas atrás, con el teléfono a un lado. Seguramente tenía un aspecto horrible; después de quedarse sorprendidos por cómo me veía, caminaron hacia mí, se sentaron a mi lado y los dos me abrazaron.

- ¿Qué te paso Bells? – me preguntó Jacob mientras acariciaba mi cabello…

Caminamos hasta el sillón y nos dejamos caer ahí. Ellos siguieron abrazándome. Cuando me calme un poco, les conté de la llamada. De las estúpidas fantasías que mi mente creó. Y de la "grandiosa" noticia que me dio Jasper.

- Bella, no podías esperar que él estuviera detrás de ti toda su vida, ¿verdad? – me dijo Angela.

- Pues no pero… ¡Es tan injusto!

-La vida es así Bella.

- Es impropio de ti, esto de que de pronto te enamores de él… - me dijo Jacob.

- No es que me acabe de enamorar de él, tonto - le respondí medio enojada -, es solo que me acabo de dar cuenta… o mejor dicho, que lo acabo de aceptar. Creo que me había dado cuenta desde hace mucho. Desde que empecé a extrañarlo horrores… Además, él y yo somos el uno para el otro…

- ¿Y qué harás? – me preguntó mi amiga.

- ¿Que qué haré de qué?

- ¿Cómo que de que? Me refiero a que si irás a la boda…

- ¡Claro que no!

- Pero es tu mejor amigo…

- ¡Pero yo lo amo! ¡¿Cómo voy a ir a verlo casarse con otra?!

- Pero…

- Entonces no lo hagas Bella – Jacob interrumpió a Ángela. Ella le dirigió una mirada enojada.

- Tiene que ir. No esta bien que huya de sus problemas…

- Bella, ¿qué tanto amas a Jasper? – me preguntó él ignorando a su algo molesta novia.

- Mucho. Más que a nada. Más que a nadie – le respondí yo después de un momento.

- Entonces lucha por él.

- ¿Jacob cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así? – Ángela le dedicó una mirada severa, como tratando de hacer que él se arrepintiera de lo que dijo. – Bella debe hacer lo correcto… Debe ir con Jasper y estar ahí con él y sentirse feliz y comportarse como su mejor amiga y…

- ¿A qué te refieres con que luche por él? – pregunté interesada, ignorando las palabras de Ángela…

- Pues a eso exactamente. Si crees que tú y él son el uno para el otro, él se dará cuenta. Ve a Londres con él. Hazle ver lo maravillosa que eres y de una forma sutil demuéstrale lo que sientes por él. Has que entienda eso que tu sabes, que son el uno para el otro. Si lo amas realmente, ve allá y evita que se case.

Empecé a sentir algo dentro de mi pecho. Esperanza. Jacob tenía razón. Debía ir allá y luchar por el amor de mi vida. De ninguna forma permitiría que se casara con otra.

- Eso es una reverenda idiotez… - comenzó a decir mi castaña amiga.

- No Ang – la interrumpí –, creo que Jacob tiene razón…

- Pues claro que la tengo.

- No, claro que no… Lo que tú debes hacer es...

- Lo que haré será llamar a Jasper y decirle que me iré mañana mismo. Debo hacer mi equipaje y conseguir los boletos de avión… ¿Jake? ¿Podrías conseguirme un permiso en la editorial?

- Claro Bells, no hay problema.

- ¡Esto esta mal! – dijo Ángela exasperada.

- ¡Claro que esta mal! El amor de mi vida esta a punto de casarse con otra…

- Yo no me refería a eso…

- No te preocupes Áng, todo saldrá bien. Iré a Londres y evitaré a toda costa esa boda. Como que me llamo Isabella Swan que lo haré.

* * *

Hola!!!!! Aki el segundo capitulo... lo he subido rapido, verdad? jaja... Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **HHr-Mikoto, Luchyrct, monse culle D potter, nonblondes, marata1507, christti, Marianne, KiSuKi, Aprilian, 3rill Cullen y Lilan **

Me hicieron super feliz con sus comentarios! Y si, si es la pelicula "la boda de mi mejor amigo" con Julia Roberts... pero la historia no sera como la pelicula, ocurriran un monton de cosas distintas... como ya se habran dado cuenta, Bella no tiene ningun amigo gay...

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? Haganmelo saber! Dejenme un review please!

Hasta el siguiente n_n


End file.
